


cutest spiker

by orionnnnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Harems, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keiichi is cute asf, nobody is straight, oikawa is a playboy, ok i'll stop, so much gay, too many tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionnnnn/pseuds/orionnnnn
Summary: Keiichi is a talented volleyball player who moves to karasuno. His cute and shy personality manages to make everyone he meets fall for him. Who will he choose in the end? (various haikyuu x male!oc)





	1. Meet Keiichi

Name: Keiichi Okumura

Age: 16

Appearance: short, has blonde hair and greeny-brown eyes, has dimples and is very cute looking. He sometimes gets mistaken for a girl since he is so feminine looking but he doesn't mind.

Likes: volleyball, pink, cute things and being happy

Dislikes: people fighting, being sad, green and bullies

Family: Lives with his mum and older brother Aki. His dad died when he was 4.

About: Keiichi is very short (shorter than noya) but he makes up for his height in volleyball with his incredible speed and sharp reflexes. Like Hinata he is able to jump high but his serves are extremely powerful. His father was a professional volleyball player and played for the American national team (Keichii's dad is american and his mum is japanese) and so he wants to follow in his father's footsteps. Keiichi has just moved to Japan and is going to Karasuno. He is quite shy but he is a very loyal friend. Keiichi always gets hit on by guys and he gets upset when he has to reject them. His favourite food is katsudon and he, like hinata, looks up to the small giant as well.


	2. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiichi meets a bright-eyed ginger on his way to school

"Kei-chan!! If you don't wake up now, you're going to be late for school." In his room, Keiichi rubbed his eyes gently as he got out of bed. "Hai kaa-san", he replied sleepily, pulling on his school uniform and going to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He looked in the mirror, cringing at how unruly his hair looked. Deciding against brushing his hair, he quickly washed up before heading downstairs with his backpack and greeting his mother and brother in the kitchen. "Ohayou~ nii-chan, kaa-san." he mumbled, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. "Morning sweetie." His mom replied, 'tsk-ing' while she sorted out his unruly hair. "Morning kei-chan. You reading for school?", his brother Aki asks, smiling fondly as he watches his brother cutely chomp on a piece of toast. Keiichi nods in response, mouth still full of food. He quickly finishes his breakfast before getting up and giving his mum and brother goodbye hugs. He turns to leave when his brother stops him. Keiichi looks up Aki, tilting his head cutely in question. "You have food on your face, silly." Aki says, wiping crumbs off keiichi's face and popping them in his mouth. Keiichi blushes in embarrassment and Aki laughs. "A-arigato nii-chan." he says flustered, before running out the door. 

***

The walk to karasuno doesn't take long although Keiichi has to ask for directions along the way as he gets lost. He's almost at his new school when he bumps into someone. He gets knocked to the ground and the person turns around in panic. "Ah! Gomen, gomen! Are you ok?!", the person asks apologetically. Grabbing his hand, Keiichi allows the stranger to pull him up from the ground. "Yes i'm fine don't worry." Keiichi replies dusting himself off. "I'm soooo sorry!!!" the stranger says, bowing at a 90 degree angle. "Ah! No worries! I'm fine! Really! you don't have to bow. Apology accepted." Keiichi replies flustered, giving the stranger a smile. Said stranger looks at Keiichi in awe, blushing at his cute smile. "Ah! i'm Hinata Shoyou! First year!" Keiichi jumps at the loud exclamation and giggles lightly as hinata's hair bounces with his movement. 'He's so cute when he giggles' hinata thinks, staring at keiichi's chubby, dimpled cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-san I'm Okumura Keiichi." he says shyly, fiddling with his fingers. He's never been good at introducing himself. "Ah! you don't have to call me Hinata-san." hinata replies flustered. "Oh okay. Is Sho-chan okay?" keiichi asks, tilting his head to the side. Hinata's blush deepens and he nods. "Can I call you Kei-chan? since we're friends?" hinata asks shyly. Keiichi's eyes widen and he smiles nodding his head excitedly. He just made his first friend! "Sure Sho-chan. What class are you in by the way?" Keiichi asks, noticing hinata's karasuno uniform. "I'm in first year class 1. What about you Kei-chan? i haven't seen you at school before." Keiichi nods his head, "yeah i just moved to karasuno so today's my first day. i'm not sure which class I'll be in but I'm a first year as well." Hinata's eyes widen and he smiles. "That's great! That means we'll get to hang out lots!" he says happily. Keiichi blushes at the thought of hinata being happy to hang out with him and smiles back. 

***

Keiichi's first day of school goes fine, he made some new friends in his class (sadly he's not in the same class as hinata), got hit on by two of his male classmates (fortunately his new friends told them to back off so he didn't have to reject them) and he's planning on joining the volleyball team. As soon as the bell for club activities rings, he heads to the gym, meeting hinata along the way and the two walk together, chatting happily between themselves. Keiichi's so happy to have befriended hinata. They get along well and hinata's loud outgoing personality balances out his shy one. 

They take a left and are met by a large blue door. "This is it." hinata starts, excitedly. "This is the gym."

 

 

A/N: hey guys hope you liked the chapter. sorry its so hinata-centric but i wanted him to be the first friend keiichi makes since their character's are similar. please heart and follow. Also, my tumblr is blvck---stvrdust.


	3. Meeting new friends

Hinata opens the blue door and Keiichi stares in amazement. The gum may not be as big as he is used to but there are so many unfamiliar faces here and that makes him excited yet nervous. "Everyone!! Look! We have a new recruit!!!" Hinata yells suddenly, giving Keiichi a fright and making him blush at the numerous pairs of eyes now looking him. 

"Sho-chan..." Keiichi starts, tugging on Hinata's shirt. The ball of sun turns to look at him and notices that he is shaking and playing with his fingers awkwardly. "Guys don't stare at him like that you're making him nervous." hinata says, hoping to ease Keiichi's nerves. This only makes Keiichi sweat drop as instead of drawing the attention away from him, it makes him stand out even more. 'At least he meant well.' Keiichi thinks, lightly giggling at hinata's attempts of making him feel better. The team crowd around him and he feels his nerves return at full force. 'Ugh why do i always feel so self-conscious?' he asks himself in frustration.

A dark haired boy and a silver haired boy with a kind smile wall towards Keiichi and he slowly inches behind hinata. "Hinata, you're late again but I'll forgive you since you brought a new recruit." The dark haired boy says, before turning to Keiichi. "Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Sawamura Daichi, third year and captain of the volleyball team." He gives Keiichi a warm smile which makes his uneasiness go away and he emerges from behind hinata. "I'm Sugawara Koushi. Also a third year. Nice to meet you." the silver haired boy says, smiling warmly at Keiichi. 

"H-hello, I'm Okumura Keiichi and it's nice to meet you too, Sawamura-senpai, Sugawara-senpai." Keiichi stutter back giving the two boys a nervous smile. They both blush at his nervousness 'aw-ing' at how cute he is. "Just Daichi is fine, Okumura." Daichi mutters, trying to hide his blush behind his hands. "Same here Okumura-chan just call me by my first name." keiichi nods, "You can call me Keiichi then, Dai-san and Kou-chan." he replies happily, his face breaking out into a sweet grin. 

"G-guys come introduce yourselves." Daichi shouts to the rest of the team, his eyes trying their best not to stare at Keiichi's adorable smile. 'How could a boy be so cute?' A loud thump of footsteps make their way towards Keiichi, each unfamiliar face introducing himself/herself. 

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, libero!" A lively boy with a gold stripe in his hair enthusiastically announces. "I'm Tanaka Ryūnosuke!!!" the bald boy beside noya yells after, taking off his shirt and being yelled at by Daichi to put it back on. " Kageyama Tobio, setter." A dark haired, grumpy looking boy mumbles, sipping a milk carton. 

One by one everyone introduces themselves and Keiichi comes to the realisation that this team is definitely not normal but he already loves them. "Nice too meet you all, I'm Okumura Keiichi but you can call me by my first name. I'm in first year and i'm a wing spiker. i hope to get along with everybody." Keiichi says bowing at a 90 degree angle. He can feel his hands clamming up and his shoulders are slightly trembling. Meeting new people has never been his forte. Hopefully the team will be able to accept his as one of their own.

"Heh. Seems we have another midget joining and you're even shorter than noya-san." The boy who introduced himself as Tsukishima scoffs. Keiichi feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he bows his head in shame. "Hey you beanstalk!!! Stop being mean to Kei-chan or i'll hit you." hinata yells furiously, standing defensively in front of Keiichi.

Fortunately, Daiichi steps in before any real fighting starts. "Both of you cut it out. Tsukishima, be nice to our new member or else you're not going to like the consequences. Hinata, stop threatening people, Tsukishima is always like that you know how he is. Sorry about that Keiichi. Please lift up your head Tsukishima didn't mean that. He just has a really bad personality." At this, Tsukishima scowls but it shuts him up anyway. Keiichi lifts up his head and nods slowly, small tears threatening to escape down his cheeks. 

Suga notices this and puts a hand on Keiichi's shoulder in order to try and cheer him up. Keiichi burrows his head into suga's shoulder and grips his shirt tightly. 'I shouldn't let something small like this affect me but i cant help it.' he scolds himself silently. Suga rubs his back, his own cheeks ablaze at being so close with the adorable new member. 

Coach Ukai soon claps his hands, informing the boys that they are about to have a practice match. Keiichi pulls away from Suga, rubbing his eyes cutely. "A-arigatou, Kou-chan. i feel a lot better now." he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. "No problem Kei-chan. You can talk to me any time you have a problem ok?" Keiichi nods in understanding, giving Suga one last hug as thanks before heading towards the court.

"Okay so we're gonna play 4 v 4. Suga, hinata, Tsukishima and tanaka are one team. Kageyama, daichi and noya are on the other team along with Keiichi because i want to see how well he does on court. Everyone got that?" 8 heads nods simultaneously and each team breaks off to their side of the court. 

"Kageyama's team can serve first." The coach says as he walks towards the bench. "Keiichi why don't you serve? Since we haven't seen you play before." Daichi suggest with kind eyes. Keiichi nods, walking to the back of the court with the ball. He closes his eyes and breathes out, easing his nerves. As he opens his eyes he looks like a completely different person. He is focused on the game and is full on volleyball mode.

He throws the ball high into the air and swings down on it aiming directly for the very back of the other side of the court. Everybody's eyes widen as the ball is propelled with such an incredible force and speed, nobody on the other side has time to move and receive it. "Ace serve!!!" Noya shouts happily, running up to Keiichi and ruffling his head fondly. Keiichi giggles and feels his cheeks heat up for the fifth time today. Damn him and his ability to blush easily. 

"Kei-chan that was so cool!! You were like guahh and gwooo!" Hinata shouts from the other side of the court, his eyes wide in amazement. "Arigatou Sho-chan." Keiichi replies, a wide grin on his face. Everybody feels their faces heat up as they witness the little angel smile. 'so cute' they all think. 

The game continues and everybody is shocked at how fast and strong Keiichi's spikes and serves are. His agility and speed is even better than Hinata's on court not to mention his never ending stamina. By the end of the game he doesn't even look tired. His team win by quite a gap and Hinata is left pouty-faced on the other side wishing he could have been on the same team as Keiichi.

"Don't worry Sho-chan next time we have a practice match i'm sure we'll get to play together." Keiichi says, giving Hinata a small peck on the cheek to cheer him up. The ball of sunshine proceeds to short circuit quickly after and starts mumbling about how he's been blessed by the gods or something like that. 'Hinata's so funny.' Keiichi thinks, shaking his head at the ginger's antics.

"Thanks for letting me be on your team kou-chan, Tobio-chan and Yuu-senpai." Keiichi says, giving everyone on his team a hug. Suga smiles and holds him just a little bit tighter whereas Kageyama is unable to move due to the cute way keiichi says his name. Noya blushes ever so slightly and yells about how he's such a good senpai, whilst twirling Keiichi around in his arms.

Soon after volleyball practice is over, Keiichi quickly gets ready to walk to the bus station across from school. He informs the team that he won't be able to get meat buns with them today but he'll definitely come next time. Hinata makes him pinky promise and Kageyama tells hinata to stop bothering keiichi which results in them bickering. Eventually Daichi manages to break up the fight and Keiichi shakes his head. 'what an interesting bunch.'

He takes the bus to a restaurant named, sakura diner where he made plans to meet up with a few friends he'd made before starting school. As he enters the diner the smell of roasted coffee hits him, making a pleasant rush echo through his body. He looks around until he spots two familiar faces at a table.

"Chi-chan!! Chi-chan!!" A loud, shrieking voice yells enthusiastically from the table. "Shut up! You're distracting others!" A gruff voice chastises, smacking the other person across the head. Keiichi feels a smile reach his face and runs towards the table.

"Tooru, Hajime its so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!!" he says happily, getting pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Oikawa. "We missed you too chi-chan!!" Oikawa exclaims, peppering light kisses all over keiichi's face, except from his lips. Keiichi giggles cutely, "Tooru that tickles." He gently pushes away from the pretty setter- not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek- and jumps into Iwaizumi's arms. 

"How've you been Chi?" Iwaizumi's gruff voice rumbles into keiichi's neck. "I've been good Hajime. I missed you. It's been a while since we all met up. I wish the other's could have come. Too bad they live so far away." Iwaizumi mumbles a soft 'mhm' into Keiichi's neck, holding him tighter. 'They're always so touchy' Keiichi thinks fondly unaware of the true feelings that the boys hold towards him. 

They hang out for a few hours before Keiichi's brother comes to pick him up. "See you very soon Chi-chan." Oikawa calls out in a sing-song voice. keiichi smiles back at the boys, giving them one last hug each before heading home.

 

A/N: sorry i didn't update in a while, i currently have exams so i'm really busy revising rn. hope u guys like the story so far. pls dont forget to like and check out my tumblr if you can. ly guys p.s keiichi met tooru and hajime at a volleyball thing before he fully transferred to karasuno along with some other people that will soon be introduced in the story. I might do a backstory explaining how they met or nah, depends. ok bye x


	4. Training camp: part 1

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!! xx

It was a regular Tuesday. Keiichi had just finished volleyball practice and now the whole team were sat round Takeda Sensei eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say. "As you all know our relationships with other teams has not been the best ever since Coach Ukai left. However, I have managed to secure us a spot at a training camp in Saitama where we will be playing matches against Fukurodani, Nekoma, Aobajosai and Shiratorizawa (pretty sure Aoba and Shiratorizawa weren't there in the anime but just pretend). The camp will last for a week and you will need a parent or guardians permission to attend as well as granted permission from your teachers." Gasps and murmurs of 'well done Sensei' can be heard around the hall. Takeda Sensei blushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly from all the praise. Keiichi feels a smile begin to creep upon his face as the thought of seeing all his friends from other schools pops into his head. Kageyama notices Keiichi's cute smile which brings a rosy tint to his cheeks. " Ne, Keiichi-san why are you smiling so much?" Keiichi turns to look at Kageyama with a dazed look in his eyes, furthermore captivating the volleyball idiot. "Ah! I just can't wait to see my friends from all the other schools that's all Tobio-chan!" He chirps in response tilting his head. "EHHH!! Kei-chan knows people from Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa and Aobajosai?!!" Hinata screeches from the other side of Keiichi. "Sho-chan you're too loud." Keiichi giggles lightly, causing Hinata to blush. "Yes I know people from those schools because I met them before officially starting Karasuno." Hinata's eyes widen begging Keiichi to continue the story but the little wing spiker only shakes his head airily. "Nah it's too long of a story and besides we need to get ready to beat their asses." With a now determined look on his face, Keiichi gets up and the rest of the team follow to do some extra practice.  
*Day of the training camp*  
"Alright everyone get in and put your seatbelts on!!" coach Ukai hollers, climbing onto the Karasuno bus. Keiichi sits down near the middle of the bus and Hinata and Kageyama argue over who gets to sit next to him. "Oi! Both of you sit down quickly and stop acting like children!" Daichi yells, getting pissed off at their squabbling so early in the morning. The boys stop their grumbling and start having an intense stare down. Keiichi, feeling the deadly aura radiating off the two, decides to intervene. "Ne Sho-chan, Tobio-chan I have an idea. How about Tobio-chan sits beside me on the way there and Sho-chan sits beside me on the way back?" The two boys ponder at the request for a minute before nodding respectively. Hinata trudges away a little dejectedly, whilst Kageyama sits down beside Keiichi. The little wing spiker sighs tiredly before plopping back down into his seat and curling into Kageyama. "W-w-what are you doing Keiichi-san?!" The black haired boy asks, his face aflame. "Just resting, Tobio-chan. You don't mind do you?" Keiichi asks, looking up at Kageyama through half lidded eyes. He looks so cute yet seductive that the setter's brain short circuit's and he simply nods in response. Closing his eyes once again, Keiichi falls into a deep slumber.

"Keiichi-san. Keiichi-san" A soft voice is calling his name. Keiichi tries to push the voice away but it only gets louder and he starts to feel something poke his cheek. "Mhm." he mutters sleepily, rubbing his eyes softly. "We've arrived Keiichi-san. Everyone is waiting" Kageyama replies, rubbing the tired boy's head in a soothing manner. Keiichi leans into his touch and starts to drift back into slumber but before he can, Kageyama abruptly stands up. "No falling back asleep Keiichi-san. Don't you wanna see all your other friends?" Kageyama asks gently, pulling the sleepy boy up from his seat. "Yeah I do but I'm still sleepy." Keiichi responds, leaning his head on Kageyama's shoulder. The setter 'tsk's', shaking his head disapprovingly and proceeds to carry Keiichi bridal-style out of the bus. Keiichi leans into Kageyama's embrace before drifting off once again. 

When he wakes up again, Keiichi notices that he's lying in a futon in a room alone. He gets up and heads to what seems to be an on suite bathroom in the room where he washes his face and uses the toilet. Hearing loud voices, Keiichi leaves the room on a mission to find the others. As he walks down the hallway he sees a blonde girl who kind of looks like Tanaka. "Ne, Onee-san, do you know where the Karasuno volleyball team is?" He asks said stranger, sleep still evident in his voice. Her eyes light up at the sound of 'Karasuno' and she grins cheekily. "Ah! You must be Keiichi! I was just coming to wake you up!! They're all in the hall downstairs introducing themselves to the other teams. C'mon I'll show you where they are." She all but screeches at him, yanking his arm and pulling him to presumably the hall. 

A few minutes later and Keiichi is pushed into a huge volleyball hall with three courts. He can spot some of his team mates conversing with other players and he looks around to find out where Kageyama and Hinata are. Spotting the mop of ginger hair in the distance, he makes a beeline towards him but he is abruptly scooped up into a pair of strong arms. "Hey hey hey!!! Kei-Kei how have you been?!!" Bokuto's loud voice rings in his ears and Keiichi shivers at the sudden increase in volume. "Bokuto-san you're scaring him, lower your voice please." Akaashi says calmly, putting a hand in Keiichi's hair and gently massaging his scalp. "Eh? Oh sorry Kei-Kei I didn't mean to scare you." Bokuto says in a quieter voice, burrowing his head into Keiichi's neck and inhaling the sweet scent that he hasn't smelled in months. " It's okay Kou-chan you just surprised me that's all." Keiichi finally mumbles out, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck and melting into the comforting touches he's feeling. "How have you been Kei-chan?" Akaashi asks, bringing Keiichi out of his peaceful trance. He looks up and turns his head towards Akaashi, Bokuto's arms still wrapped around his waist. "Ah! I've been good Keiji-chan. I've missed you guys so much. I can't wait for us to play against each other." He squeals cutely, getting embarrassed at his rambling and hiding his red face in the crook of Bokuto's neck. 'so adorable' Bokuto and Akaashi think as they both gaze fondly at the smaller boy. Before they can continue catching up with one another, the infamous Kuroo Testuroo rocks up to where the trio are conversing and puts his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Well what do we have here?" he looks over at the resting Keiichi in Bokuto's arms and smirks. ' What a cutie' he thinks to himself. "Hey bro, this is Keiichi. The one I always tell you about!!" Bokuto exclaims, holding Keiichi a little tighter. "Ahh so you're the mysterious Keiichi Bokuto keeps gushing about. You certainly are cute." Kuroo murmurs, giving Keiichi a devilish smile. Keiichi feels his face heat up and bashfully averts his eyes from Kuroo's handsome face. Why do all his friends and their friends have to be so attractive?! "A-arigatougozaimasu I'm Keiichi Okumura but you can call me Keiichi. It's very nice to meet you...?" Keiichi trails off, not knowing the handsome stranger's name. "Ah the name's Kuroo Tetsuroo, princess and the pleasure's all mine." Kuroo's, deep sensual voice rings back. Keiichi shivers at his voice and peeks over to look at his handsome face again. Bokuto, noticing Kuroo flirting with Keiichi, holds him tighter and pecks him on the cheek causing said boy to squeal. Kuroo notices this and smirks yet again. 'Well this training camp is definitely going to be interesting.' He thinks.


End file.
